Me, you and the child
by dame dame no ko dame ku chan
Summary: Perlakuan yang selama ini diterima dari orang yang kita cintai tapi tak sesuai dengan bayangan kita, lalu apakah kita masih bisa untuk mencintai orang tersebut? /Shounen Ai, BL, Yaoi, Slash, Non-Canon, AU, OOC sangat, Badfic, Many Typo (s) maybe, Two-shot,R&R please..
1. Chapter 1

**Me, You and the Child**

Rated: T

Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke X Namikaze Naruto,

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family maybe…

Warning: Shounen Ai, BL, Yaoi, Slash, Non-Canon, AU, OOC sangat, Badfic, Many Typo (s) maybe, Two-shot, dll….

**Summary:**

Perlakuan yang selama ini diterima dari orang yang kita cintai tapi tak sesuai dengan bayangan kita, lalu apakah kita masih bisa untuk mencintai orang tersebut?

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppp pppppppppppppppppppppppppppp ppppppppppppppppppp

"Haa….." suara helaan nafasku terdengar diruangan ini. Saat ini aku tengah menunggu kedatangan seseorang, seorang yang sangat sangat berarti dihidupku, orang yang kucintai. Oh ya, aku adalah putra bungsu dari keluarga Namikaze. Namaku Namikaze Naruto, orang-orang biasa memanggilku Naruto, Naru, Naru chan, dan khusus oleh seseorang aku dipanggil Dobe. Sebal juga sih, jika dikatai Dobe terus menerus oleh orang yang dicintai, ya, kekasihkulah yang sering kali mengataiku Dobe, tapi kurasa itu adalah panggilan sayangnya padaku, jadi kumaklumi saja, aku juga memanggilnya dengan sebutan Teme. Hehe….

Aku adalah seorang komikus, walaupun saat ini aku masih belum seterkenal komikus favoritku, Shungiku Nakamura. Ia sangat terkenal dalam dunia yaoi khususnya. Jangan heran, aku ini seorang komikus spesialis yaoi, aku sangat menyukai pekerjaanku ini. Memang, pertama kali aku mengatakan pada keluargaku dan orang terdekatku bahwa karyaku diterima sebuah perusahaan penerbit yang menerbitkan komik-komik bergenre yaoi mereka sedikit kaget. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka menerima juga pekerjaanku, malah saat ini aku mendapat dukungan penuh dari mereka. Dan saat itu aku masih belum berpacaran dengan kekasihku yang sekarang. Tapi, aku beruntung karena pertemuanku dengannya tak jauh-jauh juga dari hobiku ini, hehe.

Waktu itu, aku hendak menyerahkan script yang sudah kuselesaikan pada editorku di rumahnya. Dan nama editorku itu adalah Hatake Kakashi yang juga menjabat sebagai kekasih dari Iruka jisan. Saat diperjalanan, tepatnya dalam kereta yang penuh sesak dengan orang-orang yang tentunya ingin segera mencapai tujuan mereka. Aku yang bertubuh sedikit lebih kecil dari laki-laki normal merasa sangat tersiksa berada didalam lautan orang-orang itu, bayangkan jika dirimu diapit dari semua sisi, rasanya sesak, serasa terkurung dalam ruangan tanpa pintu dan jendela. Dengan tubuh kecilku aku menerobos kerumunan itu berusaha mencapai salah satu pintu keluar, setidaknya jika aku berada dekat dengan pintu keluar mungkin aku akan aman dari desakan dan himpitan orang-orang barbar ini. Belum juga aku sampai di tempat tujuan, kurasakan ada sebuah tangan meraba-raba bokongku. Aku kaget, dan lumayan takut saat itu, bisa-bisanya aku mengalami pelecehan seksual saat itu. Aku hendak berpaling, ingin kulayangkan sebuah tinju untuk orang yang dengan sangat berani memegang pantatku. Gerakanku kalah cepat oleh sebuah tangan putih seputih porselen, tangan itu lebih cepat memelintir tangan yang dengan seenak dengkulnya menggerayangi pantatku. Sayangnya karena tubuh kecilku, aku tak terlalu bisa melihat orang yang menyelamatkanku saat itu. Sampai pada peron pemberhentian kereta terakhir yang merupakan tempat tujuanku aku tak bisa mengucapkan sekedar terimakasih untuknya, tapi, aku hanya mendengar sebuah ujaran dari arah penyelamatku itu yang mengatakan,"Lain kali tinggikan tubuh kecilmu itu, Dobe."

Arrgghhh.. niat untuk berterimakasihku padanya langsung hilang, seenaknya ia menyebutku Dobe. Kesal, akupun langsung melangkahkan kaki kecilku keluar dari kereta bergabung dengan kerumunan orang-orang yang juga keluar bersamaan, tak kuhiraukan lagi rasa penasaranku pada pemuda yang telah menolongku tadi.

Itulah, awal pertemuan tak sengajaku dengankekasihku sekarang.

"Lama…" ucapku lagi, masih setia menunggu kedatangannya. Air putihku pun sudah kuhabiskan, entah berapa gelas sudah aku meminum air putih itu. Kumainkan ponsel berwarna orange dengan gantungan rubah kecil berekor sembiln, kubalik-kuberdirikan- kubalik dan kuberdirikan lagi. Bosan, tumben kekasihku datang terlambat. Biasanya ia adalah orang yang sangat tepat waktu, bahkan sejam sebelum janjian kurasa ia sudah datang, namun kali ini ia terlambat, bahkan sangat terlambat. Aku sudah 75 menit menunggunya disini, sampai-sampai para pelayan café ini heran, melihatku hanya memesan segelas air putih terus menerus setiap 15 menit sekali.

Criing… Criinggg….

Kudengar suara pintu café ini terbuka, kutolehkan kepalaku kearah pintu. Aku melihatnya disana tengah mencari sosokku, senyumpun terukir diwajah tanku saat ini. Kunaikkan tanganku dan kulambaikan perlahan memberikan tanda padanya bahwa aku sudah berada disini. Ia melihat lambaian tanganku, kemudian melangkah menghampiriku. Senyumku semakin terkembang melihat ia melangkah mendekatiku. Eh? Apa itu?

Kulihat sesuatu berwarna hitam melambai dibelakang kekasihku. Sesuatu itu bergerak mengikuti pergerakan kekasihku, namun sesuatu itu tingginya hanya sampai pada lutut kekasihku. Kualihkan pandanganku pada kekasihku, menatapnya heran.

"Teme?" ujarku padanya

"Hn." hanya itu yang dikeluarkan oleh kekasihku, Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa yang ada dibelakangmu itu?" tanyaku padanya, masih memasang tampang bingung.

"Anak kecil." jawabnya padaku yang sama sekali tak menjelaskan apapun.

"Tsk, aku tahu, tapi siapa dia? Mengapa kau membawanya kemari?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku dititipkan untuk menjaganya hari ini." tukasnya santai, kali ini mengambil tempat didepanku.

"Hah?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Kualihkan perhatianku kali ini pada bocah yang mengambil tempat tepat disampin Sasuke. Bocah yang terlihat masih berusia sekitar 5 sampai 6 tahun itu, memiliki warna rambut yang hampir sama dengan Sasuke, bedanya hanya modelnya saja. Bocah yang tengah menunduk malu-malu sambil menggenggam erat pinggiran kemeja yang digunakan Sasuke. Manis, begitu pikirku..

"Siapa namanya Teme?" tanyaku lagi membuka pembicaraan yang tadinya hening.

"Uchiha Shisui." ujarnya singkat.

Che.. aku hanya mendengus pelan mendengar jawabannya itu.

"Ne, Shishui kun, kenalkan aku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto." ujarku pada bocah itu yang masih menunduk menatap kebawah sembari mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

"….." ia hanya menatapku bingung, wajar karena aku adalah orang asing baginya saat ini.

"Tak apa, dia orang baik." ujar Sasuke yang tengah ditatap oleh Shisui.

"Chichui…" ujarnya pelan.

Kyaa… kawaii.. ujarku dalam hati, melihat respon malu-malu dari bocah itu. Iapun menyambut uluran tanganku.

"Nah, Shisuikun mau pesan apa? biar nanti Niisan yang traktir. hehe" ujarku padanya.

"Aaa… benalkah? chichui pingin makan eklim, chichui pingin eklim" ujarnya menatapku dengan kedua bola mata merah besarnya itu. Membuatnya tambah manis.

Akupun hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tsk, jangan berikan Dobe, bocah ini terlalu sering mengkonsumsi makanan tak menyehatkan seperti itu." ujarnya yang langsung diberikan tatapan tajam dari bocah disampingnya itu,

"Cacuke niichan jeyek.. eklim itu enyak tauk!" serunya pada Sasuke.

"Berisik. Membantah kuadukan ke Aniki." ujarnya, bocah itupun terdiam tapi masih terlihat raut wajahnya yang cemberut. Aku yang melihatnya hanya menahan tawa.

"Hmmpp… hahahaha" terdengar gelak tawaku yang tadi berusaha aku tahan.

"Berisik/Belicik" ujar mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Ups!" ujarku berusaha menahan tawaku.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Ne, Teme. Kukira hari ini kita kencan berdua saja, Hmpp" ujarku berpura-pura ngambek padanya.

"Hn," sial hanya kata brengsek itu lagi yang ia keluarkan.

"Che, kau tak pernah serius jika menanggapi pertanyaanku." ujarku lagi masih berjalan disampingnya.

"Itu karena pertanyaan yang kau ajukan tak pernah bermutu." jawabnya sambil sesekali melihat kebawah kearah sang bocah yang asyik dengan makanannya.

"Haa… kau yang terlalu santai, Teme. Makanya hubungan kita tak berkembang juga, masih saja tetap seperti lagi akhir-akhir ini waktu untuk kita berduaan itu sedikit. Aku tahu ini karena pekerjaan kita berdua yang juga pastinya penting. Tapi tak bisakah kau sedikit saja memikirkan perkembangan hubungan kita, huh?" ocehku panjang lebar sambil melipat kedua tanganku didepan dada. Kesal karena kali ini juga waktu untuk kami berduaan juga akan terganggu. Yah, bukannya aku bersifat tak memperdulikan si bocah yang dititipkan oleh orang rumahnya pada Teme, kasian juga sih, tapi kalau dipikir lagi kami sudah sangat jarang sekali memiliki waktu berdua hanya sekedar untuk melepas rindu saja kami jarang melakukannya. Waktuku kebanyakan tersita karena pembuatan komik yang dikejar deadline, sedangkan ia harus mengurus perusahaan yang diberikan ayahnya. Nah, kapan coba kami bertemu? Dan kurasa kalau hanya diriku yang selama ini lebih sering menghubunginya ditengah-tengah pekerjaanku. Ia hanya sesekali menghubungiku. Dan sekarang disaat aku dan dia memiliki waktu yang pas untuk menikmati hari, ternyata masih juga ada gangguan. Tsk…

"Niichan, kalang kita ketaman belmain kan?" seru bocah itu pada Sasuke yang juga sedikit mengagetkanku.

"Ok." ujarnya pada bocah itu.

"Yeiiyyy…!" serunya riang melampiaskan dengan melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Che…" aku yang melihatnya hanya mendengus kecil. Kacau! kukira hari ini akan berakhir bahagia, tapi apa? Bahkan ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan ocehanku apa itu? Dengan jelasnya ia mengatakan Ok pada bocah itu tanpa sama sekali melirik kearahku.

Kali ini aku berjalan dibelakang mereka, aku hanya menatap tajam kearah mereka masih dengan umpatan-umpatan yang ada dalam hatiku. Kulihat ia sedikit tersenyum dikala berada di samping sang bocah, hah. Padaku saja ia jarang menampakkan ekspresi seperti itu, tapi padanya dengan gampang sekali kurasa menunjukkan wajah itu. Entah mengapa dadaku sedikit sakit, perlakuannya selama ini padaku sungguh berbeda dengan perlakuaannya pada bocah itu.

Sebenarnya Sasuke bukanlah penganut gay sepertiku, ia normal. Namun, entah mengapa saat kunyatakan perasaanku padanya setahun yang lalu itu ia menerimanya. Yah, karena aku orientasi seksualnya teralihkan. Dan akupun tahu sejak bulan pertama kami berpacaran sikapnya sama sekali tak berubah, masih sama ketika ia memperlakukan diriku sebelumnya. Sempat juga aku berpikir kalau ia hanya membalas perasaanku padanya karena kasihan, mungkin (?). Sebelum berpacaran denganku saat itu ternyata ia menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan seorang wanita, yang kata teman-temannya wanita itu kini telah menjadi istri kakaknya. Aku tak tahu mengapa mereka putus, karena aku tak ingin menanyakannya dan pastinya tak akan ia ceritakan padaku. Yah, Sasuke itu orangnya memang tertutup, bahkan padaku. Sampai saat ini aku belum tahu benar bagaimana ia. Hanya sifat mengesalkan darinya saja yang lebih banyak kuketahui dan juga tentang keluarganya yang kuketahui dari informasi yang kukumpulkan lewat teman-temannya.

Rasanya hanya aku yang berjuang dalam hubungan ini….

"EH?" ujarku terkejut. Aku tak menemukan sosok Sasuke maupun Shisui di depanku. kuedarkan pandanganku mengelilingi areal dimana aku berdiri sekarang. Nihil. Tak kutemukan sosok yang tengah kucari.

'Sial!' batinku, seandainya tadi aku tak terlalu larut pada pikiranku aku tak akan kehilangan mereka berdua.

'Tch! Sial! Sial! Sial! Dasar bodoh kau Naruto!' umpatku dalam hati menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Akupun berlari menyisir areal tempat terakhir kalinya aku berjalan mengikuti mereka. Hari ini berantakan, semua hal yang sudah aku rencanakan dari jauh-jauh hari berantakan. Kukira hari ini akan jadi hari terindah yang pernah aku miliki bersamanya. Tapi, sekarang apa? Aku kehilangan mereka. Che….

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Dobe jalanmu lambat seka-" ujar Sasuke terpotong karena begitu ia membalikkan badannya ia tak melihat keberadaan sang kekasih.

"li.. Dobe? Hoi, jangan main-main. Dobe, dimana kau?!" tanyanya entah pada siapa, mengira sang kekasih sedang bermain petak umpet dengan dirinya. Namun tidak, ia tak menemukan jejak sang kekasih yang tengah bermain petak umpet dengan dirinya. Hilang. Sang kekasih hilang dari jangkauannya saat ini.

"Tsk! Sial! Kemana perginya si Dobe itu?!" ujarnya masih mencari kesekeliling berharap dapat menemukan pemuda dengan surai pirangnya.

"Niichan? Niichan ngapain? Ayo kita ketaman belmain." ujar sang bocah yang kini menarik narik kemeja Sasuke.

"Diamlah dulu bocah! Niichan sedang mencari seseorang." ujarnya tanpa menoleh kearah sang bocah.

"Eh? Aaa… Nalu niican kok ga ada Niichan? Nalu niican pelgi kemana?" tanyanya masih menarik kemeja Sasuke.

"Entahlah, Niichan juga tak tahu. Makanya sekarang Niichan sedang mencarinya, mungkin ia tertinggal dibelakang," paparnya menjelaskan pada Shishui.

"Kalau begitu, cebaiknya kita tunggu ditaman belmain caja Niichan, Naru nican pachi tau kita ada dicana." ucapnya pada Sasuke.

"…." Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shishui.

'Benar apa yang bocah ini katakan, sebaiknya kutunggu di taman saja, ia nanti juga pasti menemukan kami disana, kan tadi ia juga mendengar bahwa tujuan kita pasti ketaman bermain itu' batin Sasuke dalam hati.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ketaman," ujar Sasuke kemudian meneruskan langkahnya menuju ke arah sebuah taman bermain yang berjarak lumayan dekat dari tempatnya tadi.

"Un…Ayoo," balas si bocah melangkah sambil mengamit tangan Sasuke.

Sementara itu Naruto…

"Tsk.. dimana mereka? sudah kucari keliling tapi tak juga kutemukan. Sial!" ujarku kali ini.

Dari tadi aku mengelilingin areal pertokoan itu mencari Sasuke dan juga bocah bernama Shisui itu. Hasilnya? Nol. Aku tak kunjung menemukan jejak kedua orang itu, kulirik sekilas jam tangan yang kukenakan. Jam 11.57 sebentar lagi menunjukkan pukul 12 tepat.

Entah kemana lagi harus kucari mereka, kalau aku pulang berarti hari ini akan terlewati dengan hanya seperti ini tak akan ada kenangan yang setidaknya dapat kuukir dengannya, walaupun hanya sedikit. Setengah hari lagi akan menjelang sore, aku tak boleh menyerah. Apapun yang terjadi aku harus membuat hari ini indah bersamanya.

Heran? Mengapa aku tak menghubunginya lewat ponsel? Alasannya, itu tak akan berguna sama sekali. Karena, ia tak membawa ponsel. Seperti biasa, jika bersantai seperti ini Sasuke pasti tak akan membawa benda yang bernama ponsel itu. Mungkin tak ingin diganggu dengan panggilan-panggilan dari pihak perusahaannya.

Drrt.. drrt… drtt..

Suara getar ponselku, kubuka layar ponselku itu, disana tertera tulisan nama seseorang yang saat ini sangat mengganggu menurutku, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan si editorku yang eronya luar biasa.

"Ya? Ada apa Kakashi san?" ujarku pada suara diseberang.

"Yare-yare, tak perlu setegang itulah kau menjawab teleponku Naru." ujarnya

"Sudahlah, saat ini aku tak ingin berbasa-basi. Ada apa?" ujarku kali ini lebih tenang.

"Hm.. Bagaimana mengenai deadline yang harus kau serahkan padaku Naru? Aku sudah menunggumu sejak dua hari lalu." ujarnya dapat kudengar suara sedikit berisik dibelakangnya saat ini.

"Besok. akan kuserahkan besok padamu. Ok?" jawabku.

"Yahh.. Baiklah, tapi besok harus benar-benar kau serahkan padaku ya, aku tak mau berurusan dengan Jiraiya san lho.." ujarnya memperingatkan padaku.

"Baik. Baik. Besok pasti aku serahkan. Sudah ya Kakashi san. Aku sedang sibuk. Daa.." ujarku kemudian langsung menutup layar ponselku.

Tuutt..Tuuttt..

"Yare yare, dasar bocah itu…" ujar Kakashi setelah teleponnya ditutup dengan kasar dan cepat oleh Naruto

'Shit! Kenapa lagi Kakashi san harus mengingatkanku mengenai deadlinenya. Tsk sial!' batinku setelah menutup sambungan telepon. Kali ini aku berlari lagi menembus kerumunan orang-orang yang lumayan memadati areal itu.

Jujur saja sebenarnya kali ini aku tak mendapat libur dari editorku itu, aku harus mengerjakan beberapa lembar komik yang akan diterbitkan dalam majalah kumpulan komik bulan depan. Namun karena aku tahu Sasuke hanya ini mendapatkan libur, jadinya aku meminta pada Kakashi san untuk memperpanjang waktu deadlinenya. Akupun mengatur supaya hari ini aku dapat bertemu dengan Sasuke. Setiap malam aku tak cukup tidur guna mengerjakan deadlineku ini, paling lama aku tidur cuma sekitar 40 menit, setelahnya aku bangun lagi untuk mengerjakan tiap lembar komik-komik itu. Lelah memang, namun karena rasa rindu ingin bertemu dengannya, akupun tak menghiraukan keadaan diriku yang sudah kacau balau. Banyak lingkaran hitam dibawah mataku dan juga pipiku yang sedikit tirus.

Akhirnya sisa pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan tinggal 2 halaman lagi setelah itu selesai sudah, berkat kerja rodiku selama beberapa malam.

Aku masih terus berlari kali ini aku sudah cukup jauh dari areal tadi, siapa tahu mereka pergi kearah yang sedang kutuju saat ini. Hari kini sudah semakin siang, aku hanya berharap agar hari ini tak cepat terlewati dan aku dapat menikmatinya sedikit dengan Sasukeku.

=TBC=

Read and review please? (^o^)

Yomu to ribiu onegaishimasu….


	2. Chapter 2

Me, You and the Child

Rated: T

Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke X Namikaze Naruto,

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,

Genre: Romance,Hurt/Comfort, Family maybe…

Warning: Shounen Ai, BL, Yaoi, Slash, Non-Canon, AU, OOC sangat, Badfic, Many Typo (s) maybe, Two-shot, dll….

**Summary:**

Perlakuan yang selama ini diterima dari orang yang kita cintai tapi tak sesuai dengan bayangan kita, lalu apakah kita masih bisa untuk mencintai orang tersebut?

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppp pppppppppppppppppppppppppppp ppppppppppppppppppp

Beberapa jam berlalu, langit telah berganti warna, mulanya berwarna biru cerah namun kini sudah mulai menguning, pertanda sang matahari akan berlabuh kembali menuju keperaduannya.

Disebuah taman terlihat dua orang sedang duduk dibangku sebuah taman, sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Tsk, kenapa si Dobe itu lama sekali? Lihat, hari sudah mulai senja," ujar Sasuke sambil menatap langit diatasnya yang kini sudah berwarna sedikit orange, warna kesukaan sang kekasih.

"Niichan? Naru niican kok lama ya? Chichui bocan, dicini juga udah mulai cepi," ujar bocah itu menatap Sasuke yang duduk didepannya.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, bocah. Kita harus menunggunya, tak mungkin jika Niichanmu ini meninggalkan orang bodoh seperti dia," ujar Sasuke menjelaskan pada bocah yang masih menatapnya dengan sebuah permen ditangannya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh hah?!" seru seorang pemuda berambut pirang pada Sasuke.

Naruto POV

"Hah..hha..haa.. Sial hari sudah semakin sore, tapi sampai saat ini aku tak juga menemukan mereka." ujarku yang kali ini terlihat sangat lelah dan kacau, lihat saja penampilanku yang acak-acakan, baju terusan yang tadinya rapi kini melorot sedikit dibagian bahu kananku, kaos orange ku basah oleh keringatku, celana jins hitamku basah karena tadi aku sempat menginjak genangan air, dan rambut pirangku yang sudah berantakan kini semakin berantakan. Kali ini aku benar-benar ingin menangis.

Saat ini aku tengah berada dijalan yang menuju sebuah taman yang cukup besar, perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku tak lagi berlari karena lelah yang cukup membuat kedua kakiku hampir lemas. Akupun berjalan menuju ketengah taman.

'Deg'

Dadaku berdebar, disana kulihat orang yang kucari sejak tadi, tengah duduk bersandar pada sebuah bangku yang cukup luas bersama seorang bocah yang menjilati permen lollipop yang ia pegang ditangannya.

'Ternyata dari tadi mereka disini' pikirku sedikit kecewa, kukira setidaknya mereka mencariku dan bukannya berdiam diri ditaman ini.

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat kearah mereka, sayup-sayup kudengar pembicaraan yang tengah mereka perbincangkan.

Langkahku kini terhenti, terhenti akibat ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya tentangku yang kurasa menusuk hatiku saat ini.

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh hah?!" seruku kearah mereka. Sontak saja mereka mengalihkan pandangannya menatapku. Kutatap balik mereka ada perasaan sakit didaaku saat ini. Kalau begini lebih baik kalau aku tadi langsung pulang saja dan mengerjakan sisa deadline yang harus kukerjakan daripada berlari kesana kemari untuk orang-orang dihadapanku dengan panik dan saat ini mereka tengah mengatai aku bodoh. Sakit…

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh?!" seruku lagi padanya, pada mereka.

"Dobe, dari mana saja kau? Tiba-tiba menghilang ditengah jalan. Kami khawatir tau." ujarnya padaku sembari berdiri dari bangku itu dan menuju kearahku, namun aku lebih memilih mundur.

"Dan kau tak mencariku." ujarku tegas padanya. Ia hanya memandangku kini heran.

'Rupanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak mengerti ucapanku' batinku saat ini. Kecewa, sangat-sangat kecewa akan sikapnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Hei, dan apa-apaan penampilanmu ini? Sebenarnya kau dari mana saja?" tanyanya sambil mengamati penampilanku yang acak-acakan. Sakit, Hatiku sakit kali ini.

"Ya, Nalu niican dalimana caja? Chichui dan Niichan menunggu Nalu niican dicini, tapi Nalu niican lama cekali, jadinya tadi Chichui main duluan cambil menunggu Nalu niican," ujar bocah itu polos padaku maih sambil menjilati permennya.

'Che, sempat bermain katanya? Sementara aku panik dan pusing berlari kesana- kemari mencari kalian, dan lihat ternyata kalian hanya berdiam diri disini, hanya menunggu kedatanganku tanpa berusaha mencariku? Hahaha.. lucu.. lucu.. lucu sekali.' ujarku dalam hati menertawakan nasib dan juga kebodohanku. Kebodohanku yang sampai saat ini masih sama. Kabodohan karena sebuah cinta. Che, dengusku pelan.

"Hmmppp….? HAHAHA…" tawaku tiba-tiba, lebih tepatnya menertawakan nasibku.

"Hoi! Ada apa denganmu, Dobe?"

"Ya, kenapa Nalu niican ketawa? Apanya yang lucu?" ujar mereka berdua yang melihatku tiba-tiba tertawa tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Sedikit air mata keluar dari pinggir belahan mataku, kuusap perlahan, kali ini kutatap mereka, lebih tepatnya kearah kekasihku Sasuke.

"Hmm… tak ada, tak ada yang lucu, aku hany ingin tertawa saja." ujarku pada mereka.

"Nah, karena kalian sudah menikmati hari ini sebaiknya kalian pulang. Toh hari juga sudah semakin gelap." ujarku lagi pada mereka, mereka hanya memberikan pandangan bingung padaku. Kulihat Sasuke akan bersuara namun kupotong duluan.

"Oh ya, Uchiha san, sebaiknya kita akhiri saja ya. Hehe. ya sudah aku pergi dulu. Sayounara.." ujarku cepat kemudian kubalikkan badanku berjalan lebih tepatnya akan berlari dari tempat itu, namun sebuah tangan mencengkram lenganku.

"Apa maksudmu Dobe?" tanyanya kali ini menatapku semakin bingung. Dan sedikit kulihat ekspresi diwajahnya yang menandakan sebuah keterkejutan.

"Yang mana?" ujarku sambil tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"Jangan main-main. Ada apa denganmu? Hari ini kau aneh," ujarnya tak sabar padaku.

"Hahaha, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja Uchiha san." ujarku kali ini melepaskan cengkraman tangannya padaku.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" kali ini suaranya sedikit tinggi dari yang tadi. Menatapku tajam, membutuhkan penjelasan lebih dariku. Tapi, ia tak akan mendapatkannya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu namamu, jadi wajar sajakan aku memanggilmu Uchiha san." jawabku.

"BRENGSEK! BERHENTI BERSIKAP SEOLAH_OLAH KAU TAK MENGENALKU DOBE!" bentaknya kali ini padaku.

"Niichan, Niichan kok ngebentak Nalu niican?" ujar bocah itu yang sedikit ketakutan akibat bentakan Sasuke.

"Bocah, duduklah disana nanti Niichan akan menjemputnya. Sekarang Niichan ingin bicara dengan Naruto, kau mengerti bocah? " ujarnya sedikit merendahkan nada suaranya pada keponakannya itu. Aku yang memandang mereka hanya mendengus geli. Hatiku semakin sakit.

"Sudahlah Uchiha san, ajak pulanglah keponakanmu itu. Bukankah kasian dia, sejak tadi hanya menunggu orang bodoh seperti ku, huh?" sindirku padanya. Ia lagi-lagi hanya menatapku.

"Haahh… Aku lelah sebaiknya aku pulang. Sebaiknya kau juga pulang Uchiha san." ujarku kini melangkahkan kaki pergi dari tempat itu.

"Dari tadi kau hanya memanggilku Uchiha! Uchiha! dan Uchiha! Kau marah hah? Marah karena kau tak mencarimu dan menyebutmu bodoh? " serunya padaku.

"…." tak kuhiraukan pertanyaan yang bagiku jawabannya sudah jelas, ku langkahkan kakiku semakin cepat dari sana.

"BERHENTI DISANA DOBE!" teriaknya padaku.

"Apa?" ujarku tenang, tak lagi ada emosi didalamnya, kosong. Kata-kata yang kosong, tak ada makna sama sekali menurutku.

"Kau marah? Marah padaku? Bukankah aku kekasihmu? Mengapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?" kali ini nada suaranya kembali tak ada lagi bentakan disana. Tapi itu semua tak akan merubah apapun kali ini. Aku sudah terlalu lelah, yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuhku.

"Maaf? Bukankah tadi aku sudah cukup jelas mengatakan bahwa kita sudah selesai Uchiha san, mungkin pendengaran anda perlu diperbaiki. Nah, percakapan kita sampai disini saja, aku harus pulang. Selamat tinggal, Uchiha san" ujarku padanya meneruskan langkah kakiku yang tadi berhenti.

"BERHENTI! BERHENTI DOBE! KUBILANG BERHENTI!" lagi, kali ini ia berteriak tak kupedulikan, kulangkahkan kakiku semakin cepat, tak ingin lagi mendengar ocehannya.

BRUKK

tiba-tiba ada yang menubruk tubuhku, tapi untungnya aku tak oleng dan jatuh ketanah, karena tersangka yang menubrukku tadilah yang dengan erat memeluk pinggangku yang otomatis menghadapkan aku kearahnya.

"Apa lagi maumu hah?! Kau tak dengar tadi kita sudah selesai tuan Uchiha yang terhormat. Jadi sekarang lepaskan aku! Lepaskan! Brengsek!" teriakku sambil memukul mukul tubuhnya, memberontak sekuat tenaga, berusaha lepas darinya. Kali ini kesabaranku menipis. Amarah yang sejak tadi kutahan kini memberontak ingin keluar.

"TIDAK! Sebelum kau menjelaskan alasanmu minta putus dariku, Dobe!" serunya padaku.

"Hah?! Alasan apa lagi, brengsek! Kau tahu, aku sudah sangat lelah menghdapi semua sikapmu. Kau selalu saja mengacuhkanku, seolah-olah tak perduli padaku, padahal aku kekasihmu hah!, tapi perhatianmu sedikitpun tak pernah kau tunjukkan padaku. Inikah yang kau sebut cinta hah?! Kau tahu, berhari hari aku sudah merencanakan semua ini. Berharap hari ini akan menjadi hari yang berkesan bagi kita, tapi apa?! Kau malah membawa keponakanmu hari ini, setidaknya kau bisa kan menitipkannya pada saudaramu yang lain, dan tak harus hanya padamukan? Dan kau tahu? Aku meninggalkan pekerjaanku yang dikejar deadline hari ini hanya untuk bisa bertemu denganmu, sekedar melepas rindu padamu. Tapi, kau juga tak memperhatikanku, kau pikir kita sudah berapa lama menjalin hubungan hah? bukan sehari apalagi sebulan, lama. Hubungan kita sudah lama. Pernahkah kau berpikir untuk memberiku perhatian yang lebih? Memperlakukanku sebagai pasanganmu? Jawabannya tidak. Kau tak pernah sekalipun menganggapku pasanganmu. Sikapmu masih sama seperti sebelum aku mengatakan perasaanku padamu. Lalu untuk apa hah?! Untuk apa aku merusak hidupku hanya untuk orang sepertimu, yang entah mencintaiku atau tidak. Percuma. Jadi, aku lebih memilih meninggalkanmu dari pada terus tersiksa. Sudah cukup bagiku. Tak ada lagi yang dapat kuberikan padamu, Uchiha. Sasuke. san." bentakku padanya memberikan penekanan pada kata-kata terakhirku padanya. Dan tanpa kusadari ternyata air mataku jatuh, mengalir membasahi kedua pipiku, sungguh kali ini aku benar-benar sangat lelah. Kurasakan rangkulan tangannya dipinggangku mengendur, tak kusia-siakan lagi kesempatan itu. Kali ini kudorong tubuhnya menjauh dariku.

"Jangan. pernah. mendekatiku. lagi," ujarku.

"Sebaiknya kau cari pengganti diriku yang mungkin bisa membahagiakan dirimu. Mulai sekarang lupakan aku. Anggap saja aku tak pernah ada. Selamat tinggal." ujarku kemudian pergi meninggalkannya disana. Aku tak ingin melihat ekspresinya lagi saat ini. Bagiku semua sudah benar-benar berakhir.

Sasuke POV

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar semua yang ia ucapkan. Rupanya ini semua karena salahku. Salahku yang tidak menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya.

Ia pergi begitu saja, berlari menjauh dari hadapanku. Sakit, hatiku seperti dirajam beribu-ribu pisau. Kuremas dadaku berusaha mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Lebih sakit dari pada saat wanita itu meninggalkanku.

Ternyata yang lebih bodoh selama ini adalah diriku. Dia adalah orang yang benar-benar membuatku terlihat sangat lemah saat ini. Seorang Uchiha pantang untuk memperlihatkan kelemahannya dimuka umum, itulah yang sering ayahku ucapkan, tapi kali ini itu tak mempan, Uchiha juga seorang manusia yang mempunyai hati dan perasaan, kadangkala juga akan merasakan saat- saat terlemah mereka. Dan bagitu inilah saat-saat terlemah dalam hidupku, ditinggalkan oleh orang yang sangat kucintai seumur hidupku. Hanya karena kebodohan diriku semata.

Hahaha.. ingin rasanya aku yang menertawakan diriku, namun tak bisa. Aku hanya memandang kedepan yang hanya ada hembusan angin dan langit yang mulai menghitam. Tak ada air mata, tak juga ada teriakan histeris yang keluar. Namun rasa sakit yang kini mendera semakin terasa mengoyak hati dan juga perasaanku.

Tak adakah kesempatan untukku kali ini?

Apakah kali ini aku harus kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga melebihi nyawaku itu lagi?

Pertanyaan yang entah dimana aku bisa mendapatkan jawabannya keluar dibenakku..

End Sasuke POV

"Ne, Niichan.. Kenapa Nalu niican pelgi?" ujar Shishui yang ternyata telah berada di dekat kaki Sasuke tanpa disadarinya.

"…" diam.

"Niichan.. Niichan kok diem aja? Nalu niican kok pelgi?" ujarnya lagi pada Sasuke.

"Entahlah, Niichan juga tak mengerti." ujar Sasuke lemah.

"Haa… padahal chichui pengen ngajak Nalu niican maen ke lumah," ujarnya.

"Niichan rasa sudah tak bisa lagi, ia tak ingin melihat Niichan lagi, Niichan bodoh sudah membuatnya kecewa," ujarnya lirih.

Mendengar itu si bocah hany terdiam, ia tahu bahwa ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke saat ini, ia tak ingin mengganggu apa yang sedang Sasuke pikirkan. Ia tak ingin menambah beban Sasuke dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mungkin akan membuatnya semakin murung.

Hari sudah semakin gelap, malam telah tiba, begitu juga dihati keduanya.

Mencintai dan dicintai, manakah yang lebih baik?

Mencintai dengan seluruh jiwa dan raga, namun tanpa adanya sebuah balasan, ataukah Dicintai, yang hanya menerima tanpa harus memberi?

Namun jika hanya akan menerima luka terus menerus masih bisakah kita untuk mencintai seseorang dan dicintai seseorang?

Entahlah, mungkin tak ada yang tahu jawaban pasti dari itu semua…

=END=

Ngegantung? xxeexexxe

Read and review please? (^o^)

Yomu to ribiu onegaishimasu….


	3. Chapter 3

Me, You and the Child

Rated: T

Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke X Namikaze Naruto,

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,

Genre: Romance,Hurt/Comfort, Family maybe…

Warning: Shounen Ai, BL, Yaoi, Slash, Non-Canon, AU, OOC sangat, Badfic, Many Typo (s) maybe, Two-shot, dll….

**Summary:**

Hati ini tak bisa lagi kuperuntukkan untukmu. Itu karena kau menganggap perasaanku ini tak ada. Salahkah aku jika aku melakukan hal itu. Tidak. Semua ini karena dirimu….

**Part 1**

Langit hari ini masih di selubungi oleh awan yang berwarna kelabu. Suasanapun terlihat muram, hanya sedikit cahaya yang terlihat. Angin semilir berhembus, membawa wangi air hujan yang turun sedikit demi sedikit dari langit.

Perlahan dengan langkah yang sangat pelan, kuayunkan kakiku menuju kearah balkon kamarku. Dengan sangat pelan kusingkap tirai yang menutupi jendela yang cukup besar terbentang didepanku. Akupun dapat melihat bagaimana titik-titik air hujan menempel di jendela, membuat pandangan yang melihatnya menjadi tak begitu jelas. Kudekatkan wajahku pada kaca jendela didepannku, tangan kananku menempel pada sisi kaca sebelah kananku. Tercetak hembusan nafasku dikaca itu.

"Hu—jan.." ujarku pelan.

Tetesan air mataku jatuh perlahan melewati dagu. Hujan yang turunpun kini semakin deras, semakin mengaburkan pandanganku dari kaca jendela ini. Kutempelkan kepalaku pada kaca ini, kupejamkan mataku meresapi hal yang akan aku lakukan selanjutnya untuk hidupku.

**Di tempat lain**

"Maafkan aku.." ujar seorang pemuda berambut raven pelan.

"Sudahlah, tenangkan dulu dirimu otouchan," ujar seorang pemuda yang memiliki perawakan yang hampir mirip dengan sang pemuda berambut raven hanya saja rambutnya sediit lebih panjang.

"Bicara memang gampang, karena bukan kau yang merasakannya Aniki," ujar pemuda berambut raven pada sang kakak. Ditatapnya kakaknya yang tengah asyik menyesap tehnya sambil memandang dirinya.

"Memang tapi tetap saja, pikiranmu sedang kacau maka dari itu lebih baik kau tenangkan dulu dirimu setidaknya nanti kau dapat berpikir dengan baik apa yang harus kau lakukan selanjutnya," jawabnya kemudian.

"Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu," ujar sang raven pada kakaknya, kemudian berdiri dari sofa berwarna coklat yang ia tempati.

"Cacuke Niichan!" seru seorang bocah pada pemuda itu sambil mendekap sebuah buku yang lumayan besar, berlari kecil menghampiri sang pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Hn," jawabnya singkat memandang bocah yang kini sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Ne~, Niichan bacain buku ini dong?" pinta sang bocah sambil menunjukkan buku yang dimaksud pada dirinya dengan pandangan yang menunjukkan pengharapan.

"Tidak bisa, bocah,"ujar sang pemuda berambut raven atau yang dipanggil Sasuke oleh bocah tadi.

"Kenapa? Niichan mau kemana?"Tanya bocah itu lagi dengan nada sedikit sedih.

"Niichan harus menemui seseorang, mintalah pada Tousanmu bocah," ujar Sasuke kemudian melangkah melewati bocah itu.

"Niichan marah cama chichui?" ujar bocah itu pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Sasuke maupun kakaknya. Dan seketika itu juga Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya menuju pintu keluar.

"Niicha tak marah pada siapapun bocah, hanya saja Niichan harus menyelesaikan beberapa hal saat ini," ujarnya menjelasakan yang sepertinya cukup dimengerti oleh bocah itu, buktinya saja bocah itu langsung menghampiri sosok yang masih duduk dengan kedua tangan yang memegang cangkir tehnya.

"Maaf Niichan," ujarnya pada Sasuke setelah berada dalam pangkuan sang ayah.

"Hn,"ujar Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

**Di apartement Naruto**

Pandanganku masih terarah pada langit diluar sana yang kini telah berubah warna menjadi orange kemerahan, masih tercetak dengan jelas di jendela didepanku bekas rintik-rintik hujan yang masih menempel disana. Pakaian yang kukenakan kini sedikit merosot dibagian bahu sebelah kiriku. Rambut pirangku yang biasanya tertata kini sebagian menempel diwajah dan juga tengkukku, beberapa helai ada yang menutupi wajahku. Kugenggam ponsel bertipe flip berwarna orange yang sejak beberapa saat atau lebih tepatnya beberapa hari yang lalu terus bergetar dan bercahaya, tak kuangkat hanya kugenggam tanpa mengeratkan pegangan jari-jari kecilku pada ponsel itu. Kutempelkan dahiku dikaca jendela kamarku, menatap kosong kebawah dimana beberapa barang tergeletak disana dan terdapat beberapa serpihan-serpihan kecil didekat kakiku. Tak hayal menyebabkan kakiku tergores, anehnya aku tak merasa sakit sedikitpun.

TES..

TES..TES..

TES..TES..TES..

Lagi-lagi, aku menangis. Entah berapa banyak lagi air mata yang harus kukeluarkan, hanya untuk menangisi hal yang sudah terjadi. Ya. Aku menyesal, saat ini aku merasa bahwa diriku memang benar-benar sangat bodoh, melebihi binatang yang paling bodoh didunia ini. Seandainya saja saat itu aku tak terlalu emosi dan bisa menahn sedikit emosiku, maka aku yakin hal ini tak akan terjadi. Tapi apa gunanya disesali sekarang? Semuanya sudah tak akan sama lagi. Semuanya sudah berakhir, dan tak akan ada lagi kesempatan untukku. Saat ini menangislah satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan. Jiwaku serasa keluar dari tubuhku saat ini. Tubuh tanpa jiwa, mungkin itulah yang cocok menggambarkan keadaanku saat ini.

Dengan perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku menuju almari yang cukup besar dipojok kamarku. Kubuka perlahan pintu itu, kosong. Semua isi didalamnya telah berserakkan di bawah kakiku. Kumasukkan perlahan tubuhku kedalamnya, kututup pintu almari itu perlahan setelah semua bagian tubuhku kumasukkan, perlahan pula cahaya langit sore yang masuk kedalam ruangan kamarku menghilang. Dan kini aku hanya ditemani suasanya yang gelap dalam almari ini, kutekuk lututku hingga lututku menyentuh dahiku, kukunci pintu almari itu dari dalam, berharap tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menemukanku. Aku ingin menutup diriku saat ini. Dan hanya inilah yang dapat kupikirkan saat ini. Dari sini pun dapat kudengar suara ponselku yang terus berdering, yang tadi kujatuhkan sebelum aku masuk kedalam sini. Gelap dan juga sedikit sesak dan pengap, tapi untuk saat ini kurasa aku merasa nyaman berada didalam sini. Mungkin ini akan menjadi tempat ternyamanku berada disini. Perlahan mungkin karena kelelahan akupun tertidur masih dengan memeluk kedua lututku. Tenggelam dalam gelapnya pikiran dunia bawah sadarku saat ini..

**Di dekat apartement Naruto**

TUT..TUTT..TUTT.. Nomor tele— TUUUTTT…

"Mengapa kau tak mengangkat ponselmu Dobe?" ujar seorang pria berambut raven dalam sebuah mobil yang kini melaju pelan sambil memaki-maki ponselnya.

"Tck, Kuso!" serunya marah, dilemparnya ponsel itu kearah kursi penumpang disampingnya, sambil sesekali memukul setir mobilnya.

"Kemana kau?!" serunya kesal karena yang diharapkan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu tak kunung juga mengangkat sambungan teleponnya.

CKIITT…

Mobil yang ia kendarai akhirnya berhenti disebuah apartement sederhana yang terletak tak jauh daripusat kota Konoha. Iapun keluar dari mobil sportnya yang berwarna merah, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah kamar yang bertuliskan nama seseorang yang ia cari.

TING TONG

TING TONG TING TONG

Ditekannya berkali-kali bel pintu didepannya setelah tak ada jawaban ataupun reaksi dari sang tuan rumah.

"A—anou, apakah anda sedang mencari Namikaze-san?" ujar seorang nenek tiba-tiba padanya, yang cukup membuatnya kaget namun tak ia perlihatkan tentunya.

"Hn," ujarnya pada nenek itu.

"Saya rasa yang anda cari sudah tidak tinggal disini lagi, tuan," ujar sang nenek halus padanya.

"Kemana?" ujarnya pelan, merasa cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan sang nenek didepannya.

"Maksud saya, kemana Naruto pergi?" ujarnya datar masih terlihat memasang tampang stoic andalannya, padahal dalam hati sudah merasa bingung, cemas, dan khawatir.

"Saya kurang tahu tuan, kemana bocah pirang itu pergi, coba saja tanyakan pada pengurus apartement ini," balas sang nenek.

"Baiklah, terima kasih," ujarnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan nenek itu sendiri.

'Kemana kau pergi Dobe? Mungkinkah kau kembali kesana?' batinnya setelah sampai dimana tadi ia memarkirkan mobilnya.

Tanpa ia ketahui bahwa yang tengah ia cari masih berada ditempat tadi, bersembunyi dalam sebuah tempat dimana tak ada cahaya sama sekali.

**Keesokan hari**

**Di kediaman Namikaze**

Terlihat dua orang pemuda tengah berdebat dalam sebuah ruang tamu kecil dikediaman keluarga Namikaze.

"Sudah kubilang padamu pak tua, aku tak suka pada pemuda itu!" seru seorang pemuda berambut jingga pada pria separuh baya didepannya.

"Itu pilihan adikmu Kyuubi, jadi Tousan tak bisa lagi menentangnya," ujar sang pria paruh baya bernama Namikaze Minato sang kepala keluarga.

"Tetap saja aku tak suka! Lihat karna pemuda itu bocah ingusan itu jadi jarang menghubungi rumah," ujarnya membantah kata-kata sang ayah.

"Bilang saja kau rindu adikmu itu Kyuu, kenapa tidak kau datangi saja apartementnya," ungkap sang ayah lagi dengan tenang menghadapi anak pertamanya yang memang agak—malah sangat—temperamental.

"GAHH! Bisa besar kepala bocah itu jika aku yang menjenguknya," ujar Kyuubi sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada dan menaikkan satu kakinya.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Tousanmu Kyuu, sebaiknya kau jenguk saja Naru-chan, Kaasan yakin ia pasti senang mendapat kejutan dari dirimu," ujar seorang wanita berambut merah yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan semangkuk soup ditangannya, wanita yang tak alin adalah istri dari Namikaze Minato yaitu Uzumaki Kushina.

"Diam kau nenek cerewet, jangan tiba-tiba ikut campur pembicaraan kami," ujarnya sewot ketika melihat Kushina.

"Kurang ajar! Dasar anak tak tahu sopan santun, seenaknya memanggilku dengan sebutan 'nenek cerewet' aku ini Kaasanmu tahu!" serunya memarahi tingkah laku putra pertamanya yang sedikit rada-rada. Jangan heran ini sudah jadi kebiasaan dalam keluarga yang terbilang cukup unik ini.

"GAAHH! Sampai matipun aku tak akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu, wanita tua!" serunya kemudian melarikan diri dari TKP , dimana wanita yang tadi ia ajak berdebat mengeluarkan aura yang cukup pekat dan juga bersiap melempar benda-benda yang berada didekatnya.

"Kuu—raangg ajarrr kau anak sialan!" dan seperti biasa perdebatan diakhiri dengan teriakan dari Kushina yang menggelegar.

**Di dalam kamar Kyuubi**

"Kurasa menjenguk bocah ingusan itu bukan hal yang buruk," pikirnya saat ini.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi ia menghampiri meja untuk mengambil jaketnya dan tentunya tas beserta kunci motornya. Kemudian ia bergegas turun dari kamarnya menuju kearah garasi, bergegas menuju ke apartement sang adik.

"Aku berangkat," ujarnya sebelum meninggalkan rumah keluarga Namikaze.

"Hati-hati Kyuu," ujar orang tuanya pada sang anak.

'Aneh, tapi perasaanku sedikit tak nyaman, ada apa ya?' batin Kyuubi sambil mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi.

'Ah, sudahlah. Awas bocah ingusan itu, hari ini ia sampai membuatku keluar rumah hanya untuk mengunjunginya, Che!' ujarnya dalam hati.

'Awas kau tak menyambutku Naruto.'

**Setibanya di apartement Naruto**

"HOE! Bocah keluar kau!" teriak pemuda berambut jingga didepan sebuah pintu apartement yang bertuliskan nama Namikaze Naruto. Terlihat kedua alisnya saling bertekuk, beberapa bulir keringat turun dari pelipisnya, ya, pemuda berambut jingga agak kemerahan ini sejak 10 menit yang lalu telah berdiri didepan pintu yang kini menjadi tempat pelampiasan rasa kesalnya terhadap sang penghuni didalamnya yang sejak tadi tak jua membukakan dirinya pintu.

"Kuso! Rupanya kau berani main-main denganku bocah?! Awas kau!" serunya dengan suara menggelegar, untungnya tak ada tetangga yang keluar dan melempar sang tersangka kasus teriakan petir itu dengan sesuatu—apapun itu.

Pemuda ini sudah sangat tidak sabar dengan pintu yang tak menampakkan tanda-tanda akan dibuka ini. Dan oleh sebab itu iapun mengeluarkan jurusnya kemudian menendang pintu itu dengan sangat kuat hingga terbuka dan beberapa engsel pintu itupun terlepas dari tempatnya.

"Awas kau bocah! Berani-beraninya membuatku mengeluarkan keringat dan ju—" ucapanya terpotong begitu melihat kondisi kamar yang ia masuki saat ini. Hancur, barang-barang berserakan dimana-mana, pakaian, buku-buku, alat tulis dan lain-lain, tak hanya itu banyak pecahan-pecahan kaca dan juga vas bunga berserakan dilantai, dibeberapa bagian terdapat bercak darah yang telah mongering. Seketika itu juga tas yang ia sampirkan ia jatuhkan ke lantai, kedua matanya membulat, alisnya berkerut, mulutnya menganga, seakan melihat hal yang tak pernah ia bayangkan. Itu tak lama, setelah beberapa saat tercengang dengan pemandangan didepannya, kesadarannya pulih kembali. Dengan perlahan untuk menghindari pecahan kaca dan keramik yang masih berseerakkan iapun masuk semakin dalam ke kamar itu.

"Ho—oe! Bocah!" serunya memanggil seseorang dalam kamar itu.

"…" hening tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Hoe! Jangan bercanda bocah. Ini aku kakakmu. Sekarang keluarlah, bocah," serunya masih memanggil orang yang tengah ia cari. Setelah menelusuri kamar itu, ia tak menemukan jejak dari orang yang tengah ia cari, hanya ada bercak darah mongering yang terlihat jelas disekitar jendela. Kening pemuda inipun semakin berkerut, dirasakan ada perasaan tak nyaman yang menghampirinya.

"Bocah keluar kau sekarang, jangan bercanda denganku, kau tahukan kalau kau membuatku marah kau akan celaka?!" serunya lagi, namun tetap tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Ketakutan mulai menghampirinya, merasa hal ini sudah sangat janggal, iapun mengambil ponsel yang berada di sakunya, menekan beberapa tombol yang menghubungkannya dengan seseorang.

TUT..TUTT…

Drrrttt…Drrtt…

Terdengar suara getar ponsel tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Dicarinya arah suara itu yang semakin terdengar jelas didaerah sekitar jendela. Setelah dicari-cari beberapa saat ia menemukan ponsel flip berwarna orange itu, disanapun terdapat sedikit bercak darah yang tertinggal. Dibukanya ponsel itu, dilihatnya daftar panggilan keluar yang tertera pada ponsel itu, jumlah yang melebihi 100 panggilan dari nomor yang sama namun tak ada nama yang tertera sama sekali. Dilihatnya lagi tempat ia menemukan benda itu, dengan hati-hati dilihatnya ada sebuah jejak dari darah yang menuju kearah sebuah almari berwarna dark brown di pojok ruangan itu. Ketakutan yang sangat kini dirasakan oleh pemuda ini, entah sudah berapa kali ia menelan ludah sejak menemukan keanehan di apartement sang adik. Dengan perlahan ia melangkah menuju kearahalmari itu, tangan putihnya menggapai pintu almari itu, ia menarik pintu itu agar terbuka namun pintu itu tak terbuka sama sekali.

"Terkunci," ujarnya pelan setelah beberapa kali berusaha menarik gagang pintu almari itu. Ia berusaha berpikir, apa yang sebaiknya ia gunakan untuk membuka almari itu.

"Tak ada satu bendapun yang bisa kugunakan, Tsk," ujarnya bertanya pada diri sendiri.

Tak ada pilihan, iapun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang pintu itu seperti cara ia membuka pintu apartement itu tadi.

BRAKK..

Dan seketika itu juga pintu itu terbuka, hal yang membuat ia tiba-tiba terdiam dengan wajah pucat pasi adalah didalam almari itu terdapat seorang pemuda yang entah tidur atau sudah tak bernafas lagi dengan posisi memeluk kedua lututnya, darah dari kakinya sebagian mengering dan sebagian masih terlihat segar, pakaian yang pemuda itu kenakan sudah lusuh dan melorot disana-sini dan beberapa bagian terdapat bercak darah, rambut pirangnya yang dulu cerah kini terlihat sangat kusam, kulit tan nya kini berubah pucat sepucat mayat.

"NARUTOO!" teriaknya, rasa takutnya semakin memuncak, ia panic, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada adiknya ini.

Seketika itu juga ia menghampiri tubuh sang adik yang sudah terlihat tak karuan, ia merasakan dingin menyergap kedua tangannya ketika mengangkat tubuh sang adik dari almari itu memindahkannya ke ranjang, pikiran negative kini terlintas begitu banyak dikepalanya. Dilihatnya wajah sang adik yang damai tak terusik sama sekali. Berulang kali ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh sang adik namun tak ada respon. Untuhlah sebagian akal sehatnya masih, dengan segera ia membopong tubuh sang adik yang sudah terkulai sangat lemah tak berdaya keluar dari ruangan itu menuju kearah rumah sakit terdekat. Untunglah ia juga dengan segera menghubungi taksi, dan jua menghubungi neneknya yang bertugas menjadi dokter di rumah sakit yang cukup terkenla dan berkualitas bagus di kota itu. Selama perjalanan ia terus berusaha membuat adikknya bangun, paling tidak ada sedikit respon yang ia berikan. Tanpa ia sadari juga air matanya perlahan mengalir, bercampur dengan keringat yang keluar karena berlari-lari tadi.

"Naruto! Sadarlah, bocah. Niisan mohon, sadarlah. Jangan seperti ini, kau membuatku takut," racaunya panic melihat kondisi sang adik, tubuhnya semakin dingin.

"Naruto! Naruto! Bangun, kali ini tolong dengarkan perintah Niisan, Naru," racaunya lagi, masih berusaha menyadarkan sang pemuda berambut pirang yang kini berada di pangkuan pemuda berambut jingga kemerahan itu.

"Naruto, berhenti bercanda, kali ini Niisan mohon, berhenti bercanda, Naru, huhu~" ujarnya semakin pelan, tenaganya seolah-oleh menguap begitu cepat melihat keadaan sang adik yang kini terkulai dipangkuannya.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto, Kyuu?!" Tanya sang nenek berdada besar yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai dokter di rumah sakit ini. Wanita yang masih terlihat muda padahal umurnya sudah mencapai setengah abad, berlari menghampiri pemuda berambut jingga kemerahan itu dengan cepat setelah terlebih dahulu sang pemuda menghubunginya, mengatakan bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu dengan adikknya.

"Aku tak tahu, aku mendapati dia sudah seperti ini didalam alamari itu," ujarnya dengan cepat dalam satu kali tarikan nafas, pikiran dan juga mulutnya belum berkoneksi secara sempurna.

"Keadaannya kritis. Suster cepat bawa pasien ke ruang UGD, SEKARANG!" perintahnya pada beberapa perawat yang sudah siap sedia menangani kasus seperti ini.

"Tolong dia, selamatkan dia," ujar Kyuubi lemah.

"Aku pasti melakukan hal yang terbaik untuknya, tenang saja, doakanlah yang terbaik," ujarnya berusaha menenagkan Kyuubi yang saat ini terlihat sangat rapuh dimata Tsunade.

"Naruto…." Ujarnya pelan, menatap lurus kearah ruang UGD tempat dimana keselamatan sang adik dipertaruhkan.

Ponsel milik sang adik tiba-tiba berdering, tertera nomor yang tak dikenal dan juga yang sudah melebihi 100 kali menghubungi ponsel sang adik. Ditekannya tombol hijau ponsel itu, dan menyambungkannya pada seseorang diseberang sana.

"Dobe!" seru suara diseberang sana. Kyuubi tahu panggilan itu ditujukan untuk adiknya, dan suara itupun ia tahu, suara dari orang yang tidak ia sukai, dan sekarang kebenciannya pada orang itu semakin menjadi.

"Hoe, Dobe! Apa kau mendengarku?" ujar suara diseberang lagi. Kali ini Kyuubi menggenggam erat—sangat erat—ponsel flip berwarna orang itu hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Kau.." ujar Kyuubi pada orang diseberang sana.

"Kau bukan Naruto, siapa kau?" ujar suara diseberang sana.

"Aku akan membunuhmu UCHIHA SASUKE!" teriaknya marah kemudian menghancurkan ponsel flip itu dengan sekali genggam.

TUT.. TUTT—

Sambungan telepon terputus, ponsel yang tadinya masih utuh kini remuk tak berbentuk lagi.

Kemarahan pemuda itu kini memuncak, darah dalam kepalanya mendidih, geraman demi geraman ia keluarkan, kalau tak mengingat keadaan sang adik saat ini ia sudah pergi menuju ketempat si penelepon berada dan akan mencekiknya sampai mati dengan kedua tangannya saat ini.

"UCHIHA SASUKE! SUATU HARI NANTI KAU AKAN KUBUNUH!" geramnya smabil mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat ini.

Sedangkan yang dibicarakan hanya terdiam memandang layar ponselnya setelah terdengar bunyi 'TUTT, TUTT—' terngiang di benaknya akan suara tadi yang terdengar sangat menyeramkan dan berkata akan membunuh dirinya.

"Siapa dia? Dari mana ia tahu namaku?" ujarnya pelan masih menatap layar ponselnya.

_Kau tak akan pernah tahu bagaimana sakitnya kau acuhkan diriku, bagaimana sakitnya kau rendahkan diriku, kau tak akan pernah tahu, karena kau selalu menganggap dirimu seorang yang sempurna…._

=END=

Read and review please? (^o^)

Yomu to ribiu onegaishimasu….


End file.
